


Fragments of the Timeline｜时光碎片

by Garcia_Allen



Series: You Are Not Him [2]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: You Are Not Him剧情补完系列番外——时光碎片/Fragments of The Timeline每一个故事独立成篇试图补全萨萨遇见384之前以及384在那十年间里还有他们在一起之后的一些故事除了萨萨和384在一起了以及Barry和Iris掰了之外，其他cp（如果有出现的话）均遵循原剧缘更
Relationships: Barry Allen & Savitar, Savitar (The Flash TV 2014)/Sebastian Smythe
Series: You Are Not Him [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546480
Kudos: 2





	Fragments of the Timeline｜时光碎片

**Author's Note:**

> *本章为Savitar & Barry的场合（大概是萨萨回归Team Flash两三年后的样子）
> 
> *非cp向（亲情向？）

秋日里的雨总是伴随着落叶，算不上细密的雨水打在深浅不一的枯叶上，激起深秋里特有的寒冷与湿意。

但相比起外面湿冷的天气，S.T.A.R. Lab里永远是暖和与热闹的。

Barry在今天的任务里受了点小伤，正躺在医疗床上让Caitlin给他清理创口。一墙之隔的表层控制室里，Cisco和Wally正坐在一块儿讨论刚上映的电影，与Ralph给Iris和Cecile讲解案情的声音混合在一起。

就只是平静而普通的一天，与其他几百个普通的日子并无太大的不同，没有什么超级反派妄想着毁灭世界，却一如既往地缺少了那个本应坐在他身边与他一起接受检查的人影。

相对于充满人气的表层控制室，不远处的时间穹顶就显得格外冷清。

Barry在这里又找到了蜷缩在角落里的Savitar。

他熟悉这个抱膝的姿势，在曾经他所去到的未来中，那个颓废的自己就是坐在相同的位置凝视着昔日里他和Iris的合影。Savitar也喜欢这里，自他回到S.T.A.R. Lab之后，这间屋子便成为了他在这栋建筑里呆得最久的地方。

就算了听见开门的声音，Savitar也没有分给Barry哪怕是一个眼神，他将头搭在曲起的膝盖上，专注而又空洞地盯着对面墙壁上凸起的圆点。

Barry走上前去，靠着他坐了下来，年轻的极速者将手中的医药箱放在了一旁，沉默地拽过对方的手臂开始清理之前战斗时留下的创口。

他只觉得肩膀上突然一沉，本就因为被拽住手臂而向他这边倾斜的Savitar将脑袋搭在了Barry的肩上，细碎的发丝擦过了他的脖颈和脸颊。在这个极近的距离里，他能清晰地听见对方在消毒的过程中轻微的吸气声。

Barry将用完的药品塞回箱子里，却没有放开Savitar的手臂，“Barr……”

“闭嘴吧，Allen，我不想跟你‘谈谈’。”Savitar轻声说，“我知道你心里都在想些什么。”

Barry侧过头，注视着对方的眼底还带着未消散的青黑，“你知道的，我是一个很好的倾听者，你昨晚又做梦了。”

“还是老样子，没什么新意，”Savitar打了个哈欠，“我习惯了。”

“只是我必须背负的一切罢了。”

成功将Savitar带回S.T.A.R. Lab的年轻Barry可没料到情况会变成当今的样子。在如今大家都逐渐开始move on的时候，只有Savitar依旧被困在当年的悲剧之中。那些梦境——Savitar曾不止一次地在睡梦中被卡在床里，Barry能从对方止不住发抖的身子与含糊不清的梦话中窥见些许伤痛的痕迹。自搬进Barry的公寓后，Savitar又搬上了他的床。有过一段在时间线上经历的Savitar无疑是他们之中年长的那位，但在Barry的眼中，他才更像一个脆弱的孩子。

Barry曾将他从深渊里带了回来，却无法阻止对方陷入另一种无尽的煎熬。 

“我在2021年的时候有去找过H.R.。”

大概是因为Barry的体温在冰冷的地板与墙壁间显得格外温暖，压在舌尖下许久的话语在昏沉的大脑还没有反应过来前便脱口而出。

Barry握住了他的手，发出了一个模糊的单音表示询问。

Savitar迟疑了一小会儿，像是在思索是否要继续他的故事（现在他看上去清醒多了），但最终Barry还是听见了他带着稍许倦意的声音。

“我去找过他们所有人，”他的声音好似染上了一层回忆的色彩，“但只有HR愿意跟我谈谈。”

“他是真的很擅长激励别人，”Savitar几乎像是要露出一个笑容，“他花了一个下午给我讲述了他的冒险故事，他新出版的那些小说……他甚至还愿意叫我B.A.，他说就算我不再属于中城，我也总会在哪里找到一个适合我的位置，就像他一样……”

“他是这么好的一个人……”Barry注意到他有些泛红的眼眶，那个还未成型的笑容破碎在了带着哭腔的话语中，“我从来没有想过要伤害他。”

天啊。

Barry只觉得有什么东西梗在了喉咙里，这是Savitar第一次这么直白地对他剖析自己的过去，其中所包含的痛苦却让Barry只是想想就感到心悸。

他侧过身去抱住了Savitar，对方体温比他略低的躯体几乎是条件反射般地在他怀里颤抖了一下，而后犹豫地回抱住了他。

“做个好人太难了，Barry。”

搭在Barry背后的手指攥紧了衣服上的布料，甚至还伴随着点挤压带来的疼痛，Barry刚想开口说些什么，却又听见了对方低声的语句。

“我很感谢你为我做的一切，Barry，我是真的很感谢，可我不值得你这么做。”Savitar的声音因为他把脑袋埋在Barry的脖颈间而显得有些沉闷，“我只是一个坏掉了的残次品。”

“我早就过界了——我甚至杀死了曾经的朋友……我不值得拥有这样的生活，Barry。我们都知道……我永远不再会变回一个纯粹的你了。”

Barry能感觉到怀里的人又开始发起抖来，他安抚性地在对方的后背上轻拍，同时迅速在脑子里组织语言。

“不，不是这样的，”Barry将Savitar搂得更紧了一些，“你值得这一切。你的确不是我，但你依旧是Barry Allen，你有着一颗属于人类的心脏。那个冷酷的速度之神不会在意蝼蚁的死活，而你关心着我们每一个人。”

“听着，”他放缓自己的语调，试图使他的声音听起来温和且真诚，“我们都是Barry Allen的可能性，因为不同的选择而造就了当今独一无二的自己。”

“你战胜了自己的命运，跳出了那个糟糕的死循环，坦然地面对自己曾经的过错。你比我想象中还要坚强得多。”

Barry松开了自己环住对方的手臂，抵住Savitar的肩膀略微拉开了些距离。年长的Mr. Allen因突然的变化而显得有些茫然，明亮的绿眼睛里还带着不易觉察的湿意。Barry直视着对方的双眼，就算是有着白翳的右眼也依旧盛满了他的倒影，“你才不是什么残次品，你是一个奇迹。虽然我没法对你正在经历的痛苦和挣扎感同身受，但我向你保证，你永远都不会再是独自一人。”

Savitar像是愣住了，他眨了眨眼，却没有说话。半晌，Barry才听见他的声音，带着一点儿可能连他自己都没有发现的希冀。

“你会一直都在吗？”

“当然，”Barry笑了，给了他一个肯定的回复，“我一直都在。”

他从来没有真正走出过黑暗，但在此刻他却感觉自己仿佛拥抱了光明。

那些不断重复的梦魇，最开始只是他将长矛穿过Iris的躯体，Iris的脸在Barry的怀里渐渐变换为H.R.的模样。这是真实的部分，他的记忆加上Barry的记忆，那个晚上的悲剧最原始的景象。但后来就只剩下了H.R.，再后来那个被举起来的H.R.也变成了脱去铠甲的自己。他清晰地记得那些感觉——长矛刺穿血肉的触感与腹腔被贯通的疼痛，他在睡梦中一遍又一遍地杀死自己。那是他无处发泄的愧疚，是无论他在平时的任务中多么努力也不能弥补的裂痕，就像他再也没有碰过的那些他曾经最喜欢的咖啡。

他确实还需要时间，又或许他一辈子也走不出来。幸运的是，他还拥有Barry，他最亲密的朋友与家人，那个始终充满希望的红衣闪电。

他看见已经站起来的Barry向他伸出手，笑着问他要不要去吉特斯喝杯红茶。

“好啊。”

他握住了那只手，好像握住了整个世界。


End file.
